


Per aspera ad Astra

by KillerQueen20



Series: Rewrite the Stars (Spanish) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Armageddon't, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, basically just fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Secuela de Rewrite the StarsAlgunos años han pasado desde el Armageddon y más desde aquella confesión fallida de Crowley. Aziraphale parece resignado a una vida solitaria hasta que un dia aparece un misterioso mensaje en su librería: Per aspera ad astra





	Per aspera ad Astra

Los años pasaban, eso era seguro, y un ser inmortal como él lo podía constatar.

Había visto civilizaciones e imperios nacer y morir, grandes invenciones ser creadas para luego quedar obsoletas años después, todo esto a causa del tiempo, no por nada el poeta romano Ovidio decía: _tempus edax rerum, _el tiempo es el devorador de todas las cosas.

Incluso el tiempo lo ha afectado a él de alguna manera, lo había hecho más sabio, le había dado conocimiento. Pero no aquel digno de un ser celestial como él, sino el ganado a base de la experiencia, después de conocer la verdad del cielo, la humanidad, la vida y la muerte, era absolutamente obvio que la sabiduría se había convertido en una fiel compañera suya.

Aunque la gente pudiera considerarlo alguien juicioso y prudente, él no se consideraba así en lo absoluto, había cometido tontería tras tontería, desbaratando su vida y felicidad entera en el proceso, quizás su más grande estupidez haya sido esa, aquella que había hecho su mundo más frío y le había negado la posibilidad de amar: rechazar al amor de su vida.

Si, impulsado por su necedad, se rehusó a amar a Crowley, no porque no sintiera amor en su corazón con la sola mención del demonio, sino porque sabía lo funesto que hubiera sido su amorío y porque ambos bandos lo hubieran considerado algo digno de la ruina.

Así, que con un dolor tan intenso para ser descrito y con toda la pena que un corazón puede resistir, rechazó al demonio, lo alejó de su vida y no se permitió a sí mismo buscarlo, porque sabía que la simple presencia de Crowley era suficiente para una caída interminable hacia la perdición.

Pero por alguna razón, él sabía que el demonio no lo había abandonado completamente, siempre lo sentía a su alrededor, como una sombra. Y aunque eso le dolía, sabía que era la única manera de estar junto a Crowley, siempre cerca pero nunca juntos.

Hasta que un día, 6 años después de aquella frustrada declaración y poco después del no Armagedón, una verdad absoluta lo golpeó en la cara, como una lastimosa revelación:

_Crowley lo había abandonado._

Al principio se había negado a creerlo, conservaba la esperanza de que en algún momento Crowley aparecería y le declarará su amor de nuevo; y esta vez él diría que sí, ambos se marcharían a un mundo nuevo, uno donde amarse no fuera pecado y donde quererse no fuera algo merecedor de una sentencia de muerte.

Pero eso nunca paso.

Algunas veces se sentaba y se imaginaba lo que hubiera sido su vida si hubiera dicho que si, en aquel momento Crowley entraría por la puerta y lo invitaría a cenar al Ritz o a dar un paseo al parque St. James. En vez de eso, sentía una gran soledad que cada vez se hacía dolorosamente más familiar.

Herido y sin oponerse a aquel destino, se dejó arrastrar por aquel desconsuelo abrumador que significaba la pérdida de un ser amado, condenándose a sí mismo a una eterna melancolía y tristeza.

Estaba solo, derrotado y con el alma rota, resignado a vivir una eternidad sin Crowley, solo anhelando una pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

[...]

Hace mucho que su vida era tan monótona que resultaba frustrante, tenía una larga vida por delante pero pocas ganas de vivirla.  
  
—Ugh... ¡es suficiente! —exclamó, tratando de acallar los pensamientos de cruzaban por su mente, la parte más difícil de la soledad era luchar contra sí mismo.

A estas alturas de su vida, alguien más se hubiera volcado totalmente en la bebida, pero incluso el tomar un poco de vino le resultaba extremadamente triste, le recordaba tanto a Crowley y esos momentos en su librería donde ambos se emborrachaban dejando todas sus responsabilidades y obligaciones de lado, centrándose solo en ellos mismos.

Se dispuso, como cada noche, a degustar una taza de chocolate caliente y sumergirse un poco en la lectura, la única actividad que aún no le resultaba hirientemente deprimente, esa era la manera en la que intentaba alejar todos los tormentosos pensamientos que aparecían en su mente puntualmente cada día.  
  
Un pequeño ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse, aquel sonido hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera pero para alguien como él, a quien la melancolía y la soledad parecían haber entrenado para detectar cualquier extraña acción que perturbara la serenidad en la que vivía, ese sonido no hizo más que llamar su atención.

Se preparaba a buscar lo que había producido aquel sonido cuando vio una pequeña tarjeta ser deslizada por debajo de su puerta. Se acercó velozmente a la puerta y la abrió con prontitud, listo para descubrir que había sido el responsable de interrumpir su noche de lectura.

No lo encontró. La calle se encontraba totalmente vacía en completa oscuridad. Era como si aquella persona se hubiera mezclado con la lobreguez de la noche, desvaneciéndose como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Algo frustrado, Aziraphale arrastró sus pies hasta volver a adentrarse en librería y recogió la tarjeta que permanecía en el piso. Era de color índigo, que le recordaba al color que el cielo adoptaba al anochecer y escrito en tinta dorada con una hermosa caligrafía había un simple pero misterioso mensaje: _Per aspera ad Astra._

—Per aspera ad Astra —repitió en un murmullo, por supuesto que conocía el significado de aquella frase, pero no entendía el motivo por el que esa tarjeta había terminado en su librería.

Acercó un poco más la tarjeta hacia su rostro, tratando de leer detenidamente aquel mensaje cuando percibió un embriagador olor, era una colonia para hombre, eso era seguro, pero aquel olor había despertado varios de sus recuerdos más felices, era como si ese olor fuera el desencadenante de la nostalgia en su ser.

Olió la tarjeta un poco más, sintiéndose un idiota al hacerlo, pero eso poco importó. Tras unos segundos, guardó la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se alejó mientras su mente trataba de descifrar el significado de aquel mensaje.

[...]

Cualquiera pensaría que ese suceso fue un hecho aislado, pero no fue así.

Cada día recibía un nuevo mensaje, en una tarjeta del mismo color con una idéntica caligrafía, lo único que aún permanecía invariable era el anonimato del remitente.

Aziraphale se había dedicado a examinar cada tarjeta que llegaba, tratando de analizar la letra de la tarjeta e identificar al autor de aquellos mensajes, pero conforme pasaban los días se había resignado que el responsable permanecería desconocido por algún tiempo.

Los días fueron transcurriendo hasta que estos se convirtieron en semanas y esas semanas se transformaron en meses. Habían pasado 2 meses desde que aquellas tarjetas aparecían en su librería misteriosamente, a veces las encontraba debajo de su puerta, pero otros días las había encontrado debajo de sus libros y entre las páginas de estos, y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que algún desconocido se acercaba para entregarle la tarjeta y huir rápidamente, sin tener la oportunidad de preguntarle algo.

Los mensajes se habían convertido en parte de su rutina, y para ser honesto, aquello era lo único que alegraba el día y le daba una razón para seguir.

Un día como cualquier otro una nueva tarjeta llegó, pero el mensaje era diferente a los demás. Era una fecha, hora y dirección; aquello le removió el estómago, aunque lo había anhelado no esperaba encontrarse con el autor de aquellos mensajes, eso le producía nerviosismo y aunque todo su sentido común le decía que no debería asistir a ese encuentro, pero una corazonada le dijo que era de vital importancia ir.

Y así lo haría.

[...]

Arribó al edificio desconocido a la hora pactada, cuando las estrellas aparecieran en el cielo nocturno. Aunque los nervios lo hacían temblar de pies a cabeza, una energía indescriptible lo empujaba hacia adentro, casi guiándolo.

Llegó hacia una terraza donde podía contemplar el cielo y la estrellas en su máxima expresión. Anonadado por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, no le prestó atención a la figura sentada a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda.

Un carraspeo lo hizo despertar de su asombro, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Frente a él se encontraba una figura alta, regia y oscura, era realmente imponente y aquello hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

El instinto le decía a Aziraphale que se acercara y aunque la razón le aconsejaba que diera la media vuelta y huyera de ahí, por primera vez, decidió hacerle caso a su corazón que en aquel momento latía fuertemente.

La duda y la incertidumbre lo dominan por completo, pero aun así dio unos pequeños pasos, dirigiéndose tímidamente hacia el personaje. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero aun así se aproximó con tal entereza que hasta el ser más valiente hubiera admirado.

Los débiles rayos de la luna iluminaron tenuemente a la sombría figura, dándole un aspecto etéreo y haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco. Aquella silueta se le hacía extrañamente familiar y la calidez que emitía le hacía sentir seguro, le hacía sentir en paz.

De manera inconsciente, sus labios se mueven más rápido que sus pensamientos y dice aquella palabra que había esperado pronunciar sin sentir pesar durante largo tiempo:

—¿Crowley? —casi no reconoció su voz, había salido demasiado ronca debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

El sujeto se movió por primera vez, tan rápidamente que pareciera que estuviera ansioso por hacerlo. La luz lo iluminó con más fuerza, haciendo brillar sus ojos con un fulgor tal que parecía opacar a las mismísimas estrellas. Aquellos atrayentes ojos que recordaba a la perfección, porque había soñado con ellos cada noche.

La figura se acercó más, con aquel caminar suyo tan seductor que lo hacía sonrojar con tan solo verlo. La luna lo alumbró completamente y Aziraphale tuvo que resistir el deseo y lanzarse en sus brazos y plantarle el beso más apasionado que podía dar.

—Hola cariño —dijo con la voz ronca, de una manera que parecía más una reunión casual que un reencuentro tras años de no verse.

Aziraphale no pudo más que recordar la última vez que lo vio, como su negra silueta desapareció entre las calles de Londres dejando detrás una sensación de amargura y aflicción. Viéndolo partir sin saber que sería la última vez que vería un sensual caminar, su atrayente mirada o su seductora voz, y que a partir de aquel día pasaría cada momento de su vida abrumado por la nostalgia y la añoranza de su recuerdo.

—Oh Aziraphale, tan querido, tan encantador, tan... —las siguientes palabras murieron ahogadas en su boca, Aziraphale se había abalanzado sobre él, besándolo con desesperación, aferrándose a él como quien se aferra a su única oportunidad de vida.

Crowley lo besó con fiereza, era como volver a casa, era como volver a encontrar esa mitad que había estado perdida durante mucho tiempo. Los tibios y suaves labios de Aziraphale lo hacían sentir en el séptimo cielo y estaba dispuesto a quedarse así, demostrándole todo ese amor que había permanecido confinado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se besaron la necesidad de tocarse por todas partes, con la urgencia de sentirse. Aziraphale envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del demonio, sintiendo como el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies.

Aziraphale podría morir besando los labios de Crowley, pero aun así se separó de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que había añorado durante tantísimo tiempo.

Lo siguiente que sintió el demonio fue un golpe directo es su mejilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo en el suelo.

—¡Crowley! ¡¿dónde habías estado?! —exclamó Aziraphale, él totalmente agobiado y martirizado por la culpa y Crowley en quién sabe dónde tan ufano y tranquilo como si nada.

—Lo suficientemente lejos de ti —respondió Crowley en un murmullo, aún en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, aquello iba a dejar un hematoma, eso era seguro.

Aquella respuesta fue lastimosa para el ángel, sintió todo el odio y resentimiento del demonio hacia él por haberlo rechazado hace mucho tiempo. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado, no solo por el golpe, sino por todos los errores que había cometido por su obstinación y ciega lealtad hacia el cielo.

Crowley se levantó del suelo como pudo y se acercó tambaleante hacia su ángel, aquel que deseaba tocar, abrazar y besar hasta desfallecer y que ni siquiera pudo ver durante tanto tiempo, siendo eso un suplicio para él. Eso era lo malo de la distancia, el no saber si lo estaba extrañando u olvidando. 

Tomó el rostro de su ángel entre sus manos y estudió cada uno de sus rasgos, nada parecía haber cambiado, a excepción de su mirada, esta tenía un aire triste y melancólico, como si su ángel hubiera sido martirizado durante un largo tiempo.

Aziraphale comenzó a sollozar, provocando pequeñas convulsiones en su ser.

—Ángel, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó Crowley asustado por la reacción de su ángel.

Aziraphale dejo liberar toda la frustración y dolor que había cargado durante todos esos años, explotando como si fuera una bomba.

—Llevo años, varios años sintiendo un vacío dentro de mí, perdido sin rumbo ¡Y tu aquí! Tienes el descaro de mostrarte aquí, pero no llamaste, no escribiste, no hiciste nada... —sintió como las palabras fallan, ahogadas en un quejido lamentable mientras siente cómo las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro.

Crowley se maldijo a sí mismo internamente. Había pasado siglos actuando como su caballero de brillante armadura, protegiendo a su ángel, alejándolo del sufrimiento y manteniendo su ingenuidad y candor intactos que el ver el martirio que reflejaba su mirada le hacía sentir que había fallado miserablemente.

Aziraphale siente la penetrante mirada del demonio sobre él y se sintió totalmente desamparado, sin pensarlo siquiera se acurruco en el pecho de Crowley, dejándose cubrir por la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, Aziraphale apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Crowley, aspirando su aroma y reconociendo el olor de las tarjetas impregnado en la ropa del pelirrojo y Crowley acariciando con ternura aquellos rizos blancos que siempre deseó sentir entre sus dedos.

Aziraphale sintió el frío de la noche y un instintivo escalofrío se hizo presente. Casi como si leyera su mente, el demonio se quitó con prontitud su chaqueta colocándola con delicadeza en los hombros del ángel.

—Tengo mucho que explicar —aceptó el pelirrojo —Y te juro que te diré todo, cada detalle, te prometo que recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, querido —logró pronunciar Aziraphale mientras acaricia el rostro de Crowley con delicadeza, aun sin creer que se encontraba presente y tangible frente a él.

El demonio lo guio y lo sentó en el banco donde antes había estado él, cuidándolo casi con devoción hasta el momento en el que se sentó.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo periodo, pero no había incomodidad entre ellos; en el aire se sentía el amor que había entre ellos, tan certero como la vida misma y casi tan palpable como la realidad.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —admitió el ángel con la voz quebrada, durante toda su vida había pasado varios años sin la compañía de Crowley, pero ni siquiera las separaciones que habían sucedido durante tanto tiempo podría compararse con perder al demonio para siempre, el solo pensamiento de aquello siempre hacía sentir a su alma desmoronarse.

—Y lo estaba —soltó el demonio en un susurro ronco.

Aquella confesión pasmó por completo al ángel, quien no sabía qué responder ante eso.

—Estaba muerto, sin ti —continuó el pelirrojo, acariciando uno de sus brazos haciéndole sentir la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Prométeme que no te vas a volver a marchar —no pidió, suplicó como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiéndole a su madre que no lo dejara solo.

—Lo prometo —aseguró el demonio, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Crowley sentía que sostenía entre su mano el universo entero, su universo.

Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, una escena donde las palabras sobraron, eran solo ellos dos y el mundo podía irse al carajo.

—Anda, pregunta lo que quieras —dijo el pelirrojo, listo para responder cualquier pregunta que le hiciera su ángel.

—Oh, Crowley... —Aziraphale acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de continuar —¿Dónde habías estado durante todo este tiempo?

El demonio beso sutilmente la mejilla del ángel antes de continuar —Ya te lo dije ángel, lo suficientemente lejos de ti. —

Aziraphale estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Crowley le interrumpió.

—Tenías razón —admitió —Era peligroso que estuviéramos juntos, me aleje para protegerte, sabía que si daba un paso en falso todo se iría al carajo así que me fui, para mantenerte a salvo hasta que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Aziraphale sintió como una abrumadora calma lo invadió, aquella explicación era todo lo que necesitaba, Crowley no lo abandonó, las circunstancias le hicieron difícil regresar, pero jamás lo abandonó ni lo dejo de querer, eso traía paz a su corazón.

—No creas que eso no me dolió, lleve cargando este dolor en mi interior durante tanto tiempo, torturándome a cada minuto... —continuó el demonio.

—Oh Crowley... —lo consoló Aziraphale, pero, aun así, Crowley continuó hablando, descargando todos aquellos sentimientos que habían permanecido dentro de él, encerrados bajo llave durante un largo tiempo.

—Y a pesar de la distancia, Nunca deje de quererte, ¿sabes? Te amé como se les ama a las estrellas, mirándolas de lejos, sin esperar que ellas te admiren de regreso —finalizó.

Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de los azules ojos de Aziraphale y Crowley las limpia cariñosamente, deleitado al sentir el toque de su ángel tras mucho tiempo.

Permaneció admirando fascinado a su ángel, rememorando cada uno de los detalles en su rostro, desde el celestial azul de su mirar hasta su sonrisa apacible y tierna sonrisa, pasando por la pureza y calidez de su aura, aquellos que recordaba perfectamente porque los había adorado cada segundo de su existencia. Por fin había recuperado a su Aziraphale, por fin tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos, ya no habría que mirar las estrellas con pena y tristeza cuando por fin tenía a su propia estrella a su lado.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, Crowley? —le preguntó risueño Aziraphale

—A ti —admitió Crowley sin ninguna vergüenza haciendo sonrojar a Aziraphale.

Aziraphale rió como no la había hecho en tanto tiempo. Su amor, su mejor amigo, su hogar habían regresado a él. Toda angustia y desconsuelo que sintió se había disipado completamente, en cambio, ahora sentía un optimismo y esperanza que creía haber perdido hace un largo tiempo. Se había acabado la soledad y la resignación, ahora solo había cariño, noches cálidas, miradas cómplices, comprensión. Un hogar.

—Tú eras quien escribía la tarjeta —observó tras un momento de silencio. Crowley asintió. —Pero, ¿qué querías decir con _Per aspera ad Astra_? —cuestionó.

—_Per aspera ad Astra _—explicó el demonio con un aire sabiondo. —Significa Hacia las estrellas a través de las dificultades, siempre volvería a ti, sin importar que. No necesitaba reescribir las estrellas porque tú eres mi estrella.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Aziraphale mientras lanzaba un suspiro —Te necesitaba, aun te necesito —contuvo el aliento, Crowley calló —Tu eres todo lo que necesito, tú eras mi deseo, alguien que protegiera, que me salvará de mí mismo y mis tormentos... y llegaste.

—Ángel, yo... —

—No, Crowley, solo gracias, gracias por regresar a mí —

—Me hubiera gustado llegar antes —tomó la mano del rubio y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos —Pero prometo estar. —

Bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna, Crowley acunó su rostro mientras le besaba lento y lánguido. Lleno de promesas.

—Va ser difícil, pero sé que podemos construir algo hermoso —dijo tras separarse para recuperar aire.

—Creo que este es el final perfecto —comentó Aziraphale con una risueña risa.

—No —negó Crowley —este es el comienzo perfecto. —se inclinó para volver a besarlo, esta vez con una dulzura y delicadeza tal que pareciera que pudiera romperlo en cualquier momento.

No importaba lo demás, solo ellos dos.


End file.
